ilove_kidstvfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Pickles
'''Thomas Malcolm "Tommy" Pickles '''is the main protagonist as well as the center character of Nickelodeon's animated TV series Rugrats (and all films except Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, in which he is a supporting character) and its spin-off All Grown Up!. He is clad in only a t-shirt and a diaper, and is bald with big, blank eyes. He translates everything adult into baby gibberish, like most babies. Description Tommy is part Christian and part Jewish, and the former born head leader of the babies. He is always ready for adventure with courage to spare. Sometimes he leads the babies into trouble (usually as a result of one of Angelica's lies), but he always manages to lead them back out again. He is a loyal friend and always ready for action. Tommy is the best friend of Chuckie Finster, who is the exact opposite of him. He has a younger brother, Dil, who often gets in the way, but Tommy still loves him and is very protective of him. Tommy is best known for his bravery and adventure-seeking attitude. He is very playful and will do anything to have an adventure. Tommy is also very loving and protective towards his friends, especially his younger brother, Dil. He is very caring and kind-hearted, and will never let his friends down. Tommy is extremely brave and is very rarely seen afraid of anything, only on a few small occasions. He is also shown to be a natural leader and is looked up to by the other babies, coming up with the most ideas to get his friends and himself out of trouble. However, Tommy does have his faults, he can be a little short-tempered at times, sometimes acts stubborn, a little smug if he lets his older cousin Angelica influence him, and can be rather naive at times. Physical Appearance In the first series, Tommy is only a toddler. He has a large, bald head with a few hairs on it, and large, round eyes with a thin neck, round ears and a bit of a belly on him. Tommy's outfit consists of a sky-blue shirt that shows his belly-button, and a white, baggy diaper with yellow straps on it. He walks around barefoot and seems to be a bit pigeon-toed, as both of his feet face inwards. In All Grown Up!, Tommy is now about 10-13 years old. He is of average height, with straight white teeth and spiky, light purple/blue coloured hair. Though, his outfit changes often now, his usual attire is a striped shirt, brown pants, red and white hi-top sneakers, along with a greenish-brown backpack. In this series, he is in fact much wiser and doesn't go on much adventures. Most of the time, he is either not focusing on the same problem with the group and instead dealing with his own problems, but sometimes he's with the group and helping with their problems. Appearances Tommy appears in all but three episodes of Rugrats. He also appears in most episodes of All Grown Up!, as he is the main character of each series. His first appearance was in "Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing". His last appearance was in "Golden Boy" from All Grown Up!. __FORCETOC__ Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up! Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon TV